From Behind the Stand
by French Toast Ninja
Summary: She didn't miss the pain in his eyes a split second before he tucked his chin against his chest and clenched his fist. She felt a strong emotion...one that she hadn't felt in a long while come over her. It took her second to name it.
1. Chapter 1

From Behind the Stand

Chapter 1

She remembered the first time she had seen him. It had been a rather dreary day, which led to business being rather slow. That was fine with her considering she had only started helping her father at the ramen stand.

Anyway, she had been cleaning up after the last couple of customers when she had happened to look up. It took her a minute to place the whiskered-boy but when she did, she jerked in surprise. He was small and frail looking with his clothes threatening to swallow him. His bright yellow hair was long and unkempt while his blue eyes bore into her own dark ones.

How anyone could hate this child was beyond her.

She looked around, wiping her hands on her dark blue apron, and when she saw that everyone looked in order and no customers seemed to be coming in any time soon, she left her post.

She didn't miss the pain in his eyes a split second before he tucked his chin against his chest and clenched his fist. She felt a strong emotion...one that she hadn't felt in a long while come over her. It took her second to name it.

Anger.

Anger at the villagers for the undeserved hatred for a young boy. She didn't know _why _they hated him she just knew it wasn't right and, though she had in the past, she wasn't going to stand by any longer.

When she reached him, she crouched down to his level with a small smile. She stayed that way for awhile until he peeked up at her in childish curiosity.

"Hello there, cutie."

She giggled at the red that covered his face.

"What's your name? Mine is Ayame."

"N-Nawuto..." He practically whispered.

"Naruto, huh?" She tilted her head slightly to the left. "Are you hungry?"

She outright laughed when his stomach let out a loud growl. She could feel the stares of passerby trying to burn a hole in her back but she stubbornly ignored them in favor of the boy in front of her.

She stood up and held out her hand for him to take. He did so with a little hesitation and started when she began dragging him toward the stand, where she helped him up to the seat.

"Alright, Naruto, your first bowl ever will be on the house, k? Also," she leaned forward, "it'll be our little secret."

* * *

So, I came up with the idea for this story at 430 last night. I've read tons of stories about Naruto's life through the _important _character's eyes but never through a minor character, such as Ayame. Granted, it might not be that awesome but I'd just thought it'd be fun :)

Kindly leave a review to let me know what you think. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

From Behind the Stand

Chapter 2

It didn't feel like it but a whole year had passed in which she had gotten to know the blond boy a little better. One thing she picked up on real quick was his fake smile. It was the smile that took over his whole face, stretched his cheeks, and closed his eyes. He used that smile whenever she asked if he was fine or when he was denied something.

"Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto called.

She paused in her walk on her way back to her house and turned around.

"Naruto-kun!" She responded in the same type of voice. "How are you today?"

A look of annoyance crossed her face when he gave her that same..fake..smile!

"I'm-"

"Don't lie to me, Naruto-kun." Ayame cut him off in a serious voice and arms crossed.

"W-What are you talking about, nee-chan?" Naruto stuttered, still with the grin.

"You _know _what I'm talking about." She pushed.

"I really-"

He squeaked as she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back to her apartment.

She opened the door and flipped on the light. She toed of her shoes, made sure Naruto remembered to take his off before dragging him to the living room. It was quiet considering it was just her and her dad, and her dad was at work.

"Sit."

He sat on the couch warily, staring at her with unusually dark blue eyes.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's-"

"Naruto..." She said in a warning tone.

They had a stare off before Naruto finally broke. The five year old threw himself at her, clenching onto her shirt as he cried.

"W-Why does everyo-one h-hate me?!" He sobbed into her shirt.

Ayame looked down at the toddler in shock as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I don't know but they're stupid to do so." She said fiercely. "You're a really nice boy, a bit slow-" She ignored his indignant squawk through his tears. "-funny, helpful and, despite how _stupid _the villagers are, you still want to protect them and become Hokage. I think, that once you make Hokage, you'll be the _greatest _Hokage ever."

"R-Really?"

"Have I ever lied?"

Naruto dug his face deeper into her stomach and refused to answer.

"Ignoring that...just ignore all those meanies. You'll show them who sucks when you become a shinobi!"

"Yea!"

"You feel better now!"

"Yea. Thanks, nee-chan." This time he smiled a normal smile. One that made his eyes shine and scrunch up at the corners.

"You're welcome, otouto. Now, since you're here and I have nothing to do what do you say to watching a movie?"

"Can we finish watching The Masked Shinobi?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I'll pop it in if you get the popcorn."

"Alright!"

* * *

Another chapter, off the top of my head in ten minutes so it's not totally awesome! :( However, it's good enough! Bam! Reviews to me are like ramen to Naruto! Hope you liked it!

Random Fact: Cuteness inspires aggression-which is why we want to squeeze cute things!


End file.
